


A Talk Over Ponchik and Tea

by daneicole



Series: LWA Headcanons [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, other characters were only mentioned so i didn't tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: Jasminka and Constanze share idle conversation over tea and snacks.





	A Talk Over Ponchik and Tea

Jasminka made _ponchik_ to give to her friends. However, she made too much and wondered what to do with the excess. She decided to call Constanze from her workshop to take a break.

  
Constanze popped out from the hatch. “You made snacks.”

  
Jasminka nodded. “Come join me for a bit. I haven't seen you since breakfast.”

  
“Well, I—” The interruptive growl from Constanze's stomach cut off any refusal from her.

  
Jasminka merely smiled at that, and the German shrugged off her reservations and joined her teammate. They began eating and sipping tea. The weather outside wasn't too sunny, nor was it too bleak. A soft wind blew by as they snacked, lightly swinging the open window of their quarters.

  
“Quite a peaceful day, don't you think?” Jasminka asked.

  
Constanze nodded, grinning contentedly as she looked out the window. “Sure is.”

  
\---

  
“Where is Amanda, by the way?” Constanze asked.

  
“She took off rather hurriedly,” Jasminka answered. “She told me she's off to fetch Hannah from her elective class.”

  
Constanze chuckled and shook her head. “The damn Texan's whipped, that's for sure.”

  
Jasminka chuckled. “Come now, she's merely making up for lost time.”

  
Constanze sipped on her tea and mulled for a bit. “Lost time…if she hadn't been dumb, things would have turned out a bit better.”

  
“Ah, but at least the problem has been resolved, _no_?” Jasminka said as she took another bite of the _ponchik_.

  
Constanze shrugged. “Well, I guess that's fine.”

  
\---

  
“Akko’s been improving on her flight skills,” Constanze said. “She can stay much longer in the air.”

  
“That’s wonderful,” Jasminka said cheerfully. “Her efforts are paying off. Oh, by the way, Barbara mentioned that the two are planning on spending the semester break at Diana's estate.”

  
“Oh, I see. Akko ought to refine herself lest she incurs the irk of Diana's household again.”

  
\---

  
“Sucy told me that Lotte's planning on writing her own story,” Jasminka began.

  
Constanze sipped from her tea after taking a bite of the ponchik. “Oh? Did she tell what it's about?”

  
“It's still not set in stone, but it seems that Lotte wants to follow in the footsteps of Annabel Crème.”

  
“Ah, I shouldn't be surprised. This is Lotte we're talking about, after all. But what of her goal to obtain her license? Pursuing the career of a writer would surely take up a big chunk of her time.”

  
“It’s still unclear, truth be told. Let's just say that Lotte had an urge to write. She's been reading Nightfall for a long time, surely she gets a feeling like that every now and then.”

  
“Hmm, I see.”

  
\---

  
“I heard Diana has her eye on pursuing a medical career,” Constanze said. “Hannah and Barbara were talking about it the other day.”

  
“That’s apt, isn't it? She comes from a family of healers, after all.”

  
“I sure hope she doesn't go bonkers once she's facing the technological side of medicine.”

  
Jasminka giggled. “Constanze, you jest. She's a bright girl, she's not that averse to modern technology.”

  
\---

  
“Have you sent letters to your family?” Constanze asked.

  
“I did, yesterday. There's not much to write home, but it's better than sending nothing at all. How about you, have you called your parents?”

  
“I did. My father scolded me for staying up way too late, though.”

  
“What time did you call?”

  
“2 AM.”

  
\---

  
“Say, Jasna, is it bad not to miss my parents that much?”

  
“Hm? What brought this on?”

  
“Well, I haven't been really close with them as of late. It's like I've become distant. I feel like I should at least call home more often, but as soon as I hold the phone I just…don't feel like it.”

  
“Perhaps it's because you've grown up a bit.”

  
“You think so?”

  
“Hm-hm. It's not a bad thing to miss your parents less often than before, what's important is that you keep them in your heart and your memory above all. Besides, that sort of thing comes with growing up. We all get to shed parts of ourselves that no longer fit, and that goes the same way with how we're attached to our parents. It's like, we scrape off a bit of the glue that sticks us to our families, but not completely severing ourselves from them.”

  
Constanze nodded thoughtfully. “I understand now.”

  
Jasminka smiled as Constanze sipped her tea.

  
\---

  
The _ponchik_ was finished, and Constanze couldn't be more full. Jasminka then brought out a small jar.

  
“Tea-time is never complete without _varenya_,” Jasminka said gleefully as she scooped some onto a couple of small bowls. “It’s made of the raspberries sent from our town.”

  
“Ah, the ones in the crate?”

  
The two dug in and savored the sweet fruit jelly. After finishing her bowl, Constanze set off to return to her workshop.

  
“Thanks for the snacks, Jasna,” Constanze said. “And the conversation.”

  
“You're welcome, Cons,” Jasminka said. “Now don't stay up too late, we still have class tomorrow.”

  
Constanze tipped her welder's mask and descended back into the workshop. Jasminka proceeded to clean up their plates and teacups before leaving to give out the _ponchik_ she made.

**Author's Note:**

> (For a bit of context on Amanda and Hannah, you can skim through "Wanna Watch A Movie With Me?")


End file.
